Muñeca rota
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Nunca había querído ir a aquella misión, ni siquiera sabía que le había pasado. Cada movimiento que hacía estaba mezclado con sentimientos de miedo y venganza. Cada bala dolía, cada agonía le hacía reir ¿Qué le estaba pasando? - Rachael's POV


**Título: **** Muñeca rota**

**Pairing: None – Rachael's POV**

**Disclaimer: Resident evil no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son para su creador Shinji Mikami y para la compañía CAPCOM**

**(*) Negrita: Diálogos entre personajes.**

_(*) Cursiva: Flash Back_

_**(*) Negrita y cursiva : Citaciones del personaje, pensamientos, etc**_

No sabía muy bien como había pasado, mis jadeos eran lo único que se escuchaban por aquel camarote que utilizaban como enfermería. Me agarraba el brazo con tal fuerza, que por un momento pensé que compensaba el dolor del mismo partido por la mitad, el cual, sangraba sin poder contener la hemorragia.

¿Dónde estaba Raymond? Según me había dicho le llevaría un momento contactar con la central y vendría por mí... Intentaba agarrarme a esas palabras con fuerza y esperanza conforme me escondía ovillada en el suelo, mi labio temblaba, mis lágrimas querían salir pero debía controlarme antes de que aquellos monstruos olieran mi miedo y entraran por mí...

Ese silencio era terrible y agonizante, quería salir de ahí como fuera. Maldecía cada instante el haber aceptado aquella misión. Mi primera misión, la cual me había llevado a perder un ojo y tener un brazo resquebrajado. Me daba vergüenza a mí misma, ¿Cuando saliera de allí como podría mirar a los demás? Con mi mano "buena", (Si se podía llamar de una manera) insistí en coger mi mechón rubio con fuerza y esconder aquel maldito agujero, ahora vacío. Me mordí el labio con tal fuerza que un hilo de sangre cayó por mi barbilla.

- **Tengo miedo... Me duele...** - Notaba como mi otro ojo quemaba, las lágrimas caían por él, ¿Acaso no estaba dispuesto a venir a por mí?, ¿Acaso no éramos compañeros? Por un momento pude sentir que la rabia y la venganza se apoderaban de mí, sin embargo ese sentimiento desapareció al notar como todo a mi alrededor se volvía de color escarlata. - **Raymond... Raymond...**

Unos pasos secos llamaron mi atención, asomé un poco la cabeza, quizá podía ser él. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios ante aquel pensamiento, al ver aquel monstruo con aquellos muñones que tenia en sus brazos un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y más aún cuando iba acompañado por uno de casi dos metros detrás de él.

"_**¡ Por favor que no me vea! ¡ Dios, ayúdame! "**_

Mi desesperación hizo que las súplicas y los llantos escaparan como un susurro de mis labios. No importaba que tan flojo estuviera hablando, los pasos eran mucho más cercanos, estaban al lado de mí...

" _**Por favor... Por favor... Que no entren..."**_

Sabía que quería aferrar mi vida como fuera, me levanté con dificultad, flexioné mis rodillas y apoyándome en mi mano me levanté con rapidez, hice un gesto de dolor pero no me importó, tenía que sobrevivir como fuera. Me precipité hacia la puerta pero allí se encontraban, me miraron como si fuera algún tipo de presa, retrocedí un poco conforme les miraba. Un paso de ellos, me hacía retroceder uno a mí volviendo a mi lugar de antes.

- **¿¡Qué queréis de mí!? ¡ No tengo nada que os pueda servir! **- Mis palabras rasgaron mi garganta con tal fuerza que la poca saliva que estaba tragando me hacía daño en ella. No sé porque había tenido la ilusión de que se mirarían y se darían la vuelta, pero ¿Por qué era tan ilusa? No pude creerme la situación hasta que noté como me agarraban, moví mis piernas desesperada, mis pies no tocaban el suelo, intenté tragar saliva pero por más que los mirara no habría ningún miramiento sobre mí. Aquellos largos dedos parecidos a tentáculos afilados se hincaban en mi garganta, notaba como perforaban mi cuello y la sangre caliente caía por éste, gritaba con fuerza intentando que alguien me oyera, pero en ese momento mi cuerpo quedo tan calmado e inamovible como mis propios pensamientos, tan turbios que casi no notaba la realidad, era como estar en un sueño del que, sabia, jamas volvería a despertar, como estar viva y consciente de tus actos y no poder hacer nada por evitar lo que vendría a continuación.

No supe cuanto tiempo mi cuerpo estuvo inmóvil. Era como si me tratara de una muñeca, sin vida, expuesta ante todos, pero yo no era una muñeca a la que todos admirarían, yo sería de la que todo el mundo se reiría por no ser perfecta, por esconder su imperfecciones bajo un suave pelo ondulado rubio. Pude sentir como mi cuerpo ardía, mi sangre estaba tan caliente que por un momento pensé que mi cuerpo había sido echado a la caldera del barco. Un pequeño movimiento hizo que mi mano se moviera, como un reflejo ante un suave pinchazo.

Ese suave movimiento me hizo abrir los ojos, pude ver que me encontraba nuevamente en aquella enfermería, sola, sin rastro de vida de aquellos monstruos que me habían echo gritar con tal desesperación que por un momento pensé que se habían llevado mi vida. Ladeé la cabeza un poco mirando hacia la camilla, tenía manchas de sangre, como si le hubieran salpicado algo, ¿Habría venido alguien por mí en aquellos momentos y lo habrían matado? Sonreí un poco socarrona lamiendo la comisura de mis labios. No pude entenderlo, pero ese suave pensamiento me había parecido de lo más divertido.

Me levanté sin problemas, mi cuerpo ya no dolía, sólo podía sentir como un suave goteo, como si algo pegajoso cayera de mí misma pero no le tomé demasiada importancia. Salí de allí con unos pensamientos tan diferentes que me hicieron reír con tal fuerza que se escucharon como un eco por todo el Queen Zenobia ¿Alguien lo habría escuchado? Que importaba... Raymond era mi principal objetivo y estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo.

Mis piernas eran mucho más ligeras, gatear por los conductor de ventilación me hacía moverme con tal rapidez que me daba ventaja contra esos bichos, aunque me había parecido extraño encontrarme con ellos en algunos de los conductos cercanos al casino y que me hubiesen ignorado ¿Anteriormente me habrían quitado algo que yo tenía? Sí, seguramente sería eso.

"_**¿¡Dónde estás?! ¿¡Dónde estás Raymond?!"**_

Mi desesperación aumentaba por momentos, el no encontrarle me hacía gritar y pensar que seguramente me había abandonado el muy cabrón. Después de todo tenía deseos personales por estar en aquel maldito punto recóndito del Mediterráneo, ¿Qué más da lo que me pasara a mí? Sólo le asignarían otra agente y... Adiós Rachael. Mi risa se volvió tan macabra que la idea de despedazar su cuerpo incluso se me hizo jugosa, relamí nuevamente mis labios, mi instinto me hacía moverme...

Un suave canturreo proveniente de mis labios me llevó hasta aquella chica de pelo castaño, parecía tan decidida... La típica agente que tendría a todos los hombres de su sede enamorados. Era perfecta, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta, llevaba un mono parecido al mío y su rostro... Su maldito rostro era el de una dulce muñeca. Ella sería aquella muñeca que siempre me taparía. La ira me corrió por las venas, gateé con más insistencia por aquellos conductos, la cogería, la mataría... Rompería esa maldita muñeca perfecta.

- **Parker, la chica que buscábamos se ha convertido en zombie y está suelta por el barco **– La había escuchado informar a su compañero ¿Zombie? ¿Acaso se atrevía a insultarme de ese modo? Salté de los conductos, esperándola en uno de los descansos de las escaleras y fui hacia ella sin ningún miramiento, la escuché gritar cuando la agarré y eso me hizo sonreír.

La castaña consiguió salvarse de mi ataque, una herida en su hombro, unos arañazos en el brazo. No, aquello no era suficiente para destrozarla, sin embargo una parte de mí volvió a tener ese maldito miedo que me había llevado a quedarme sola como una imbécil. La chica sacó una pistola y disparó sin piedad, por un momento pensé que no tenía escapatoria, iba a morir... Cada bala perforaba mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar, salté a los conductos escondiéndome de ella.

- **M- Me duele...** - Dije agonizando conforme gateaba. Las lágrimas volvían a caer de mis ojos conforme huía con todas mis fuerzas ¿Qué me estaba pasando? -** Que alguien me ayude... **- Tragué mis llantos lo mejor que pude escondiéndome en uno de los baños del navío, me abracé a mí misma, esa masa viscosa seguía envolviéndome, dejando mis manos tan pegajosas que no pude evitar las ganas de sentir arcadas.

Di unos suaves pasos, no demasiados ruidosos o si no me encontraría y me haría daño, me acerqué a un espejo, poniendo las mano a ambos lados del lavabo, ¿Cómo estarían mis heridas? Era lo único que pensaba en aquellos momentos, pero no podía creer lo que veía, mi cuerpo había mutado, me agarré con mucha más fuerza mirándome – **Por favor tiene que ser una pesadilla... ¡ Esta no soy yo! ¡ No soy yo! ¡ Socorro!**

No entendía porque mis pensamientos eran tan bipolares y desconcertantes, quería matar, tenía tales ansias que incluso mi corazón se aceleraba con tan sólo pensarlo, ¡ Por dios esa no era yo! ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces pero no pude remediar nada, mis pies caminaban solos, iba a por ella, iba a matarla...

No fue demasiado difícil sorprenderla, volví a echarme sobre ella sin ninguna piedad, aquellas B.O.W.S estaban de mi parte, querían acabar con ella al igual que yo y eso me hacía reír como una esquizofrenica sin pensar que era lo bueno y que era lo malo, ¿Qué importaba? ¿Acaso alguien había mirado por mí? Sin embargo ella no tendría mi suerte, lo supe en el momento en el que un hombre apareció tras ella, ayudándola a disparar contra mí.

- **Joder Rachael, ¿Es que nunca te cansas? **- Decía algo frustrado agarrando a su compañera. Estaba preocupado porque no le pasara nada como debía hacer cada compañero, ¿Por qué yo era diferente? ¿Por qué Raymond no me había salvado?

Las balas volvían a atravesarme, por más que mi cuerpo fuera más ligero y ágil podía sentir el dolor como podría sentirlo cualquier persona. Cada bala entraba en mi cuerpo, rasgando mi carne, haciéndome sangrar sin parar. Mis lágrimas caían por mis ojos con fiereza –** Duele...¡ Me duele!** - Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas conforme me perseguían, mi paso cada vez se hacía mucho más lento – **Por dios, no soy un monstruo... ¡ Que alguien me salve! ¡ Que deje de doler!** - Gritaba por más que fuera contra ellos insistentemente. Uno, y otro disparo más, no quería más dolor... Caí al suelo, intenté gatear débilmente, era demasiado tarde, mi vida estaba perdida, sería una muñeca rota para siempre, tenía tanto miedo de eso, que por más que me retorciera de dolor en el suelo, sólo pude agradecerles una cosa... El dolor desaparecía...

**Este es un pequeño one-shot bajo los pensamientos de Rachael tras lo que le ocurrió cuando mutó y se quedó sola esperando la ayuda de su compañero. Ha sido muy triste escribirlo, pero creo que es un personaje muy interesante y tierno a pesar de lo que le pasó. Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**


End file.
